Mayor Mellow
Mayor Mellow is the clever-talking mayor of Peaceville. Mellow’s an overly loud guy who speaks almost exclusively in rhymes. He is voiced by Kedar Brown. Biography Although most of his talking is either a piercing blast of surround sound static or a catchy little rhyme, Mayor Mellow tends to be a caring and loving kind of guy who exposes this most with the way he carries around a picture of his deceased mother, which he publicly confides in. On top of his mayoral duties, Mellow has a bunch of crazy contraptions up his sleeve, from a little yellow hat that also serves as a phone, to a series of costumes that give him the ability to fly. As annoying as he is, the Mayor’s intentions are good. He wants nothing more than to keep his town and its citizens happy, safe and as peaceful as the name of his city sounds like but Grojband is a rousing stampede of craziness that he's not 100% satisfied with having in his economy. He’s afraid their success will make his Peaceville citizens a zoo full of wild and rambunctious creatures that will turn his town upside-down. He often tries to silence the band and their antics but his ideas are so absurdly ill-conceived, they always backfire leaving him with egg on his face. And despite all his peace keeping efforts, the Mayor isn’t even a blip on the band’s radar, but that won’t stop him (and his mom) from trying again tomorrow. Mayor Mellow talks mostly in rhymes, to have more fun with himself. Appearance Mayor Mellow is a short man with tan skin and has a big, tall, bald head, thin mustache and a green and yellow plaid shirt. He wears a small bowler hat which doubles as a phone and a pocket for his picture of his dead mother which he always carries around and big black thick round oval like glasses on his big long nose. Relationships Mother Mellow - Mayor Mellow misses his dead mother, Mother Mellow so much that his world was rocked when she met her fate. He is so depressed and miserable and life-ended about it that he carries her picture around because he's so desperate for he to still live on with him. Although he loves her so much, Mother Mellow mistreated him and always beat his bum with her purse, but he never seemed to care, probably by force. Quotes *"Sweet potato pie! That was an assault on this town's asphalt! What do you mean it was my fault?" *"I demand to understand and most likely reprimand the man or woman responsible for this!" *"Mellow? I won't stay for that! Oh sorry, jumped the gun." *"That was fun! Tell me you ain't done. Cut that jug and let's have a new run," *"Okay bears, get this cage rocking and the customers will come a locking." *"Bees get busy, time to get dizzy. Riding mechanical bees yes please!" *"Penalty! Watching a queen gloat won't float my boat! Points awarded to the girl who fell off right away." *"Dogs get ready, dogs get set, hope the right dog wins cuz Mellow placed a bet." *"Cease him! Prison for life!" *"Pop, pop, pop! You better stop!" *"If you think bubbles pop, then wait till Mellow blows his top!" *"Now get out of here and never come back!" *"Not now mother, we can argue about whose mistake it was to use real beehives later!" *"Quarantine is such a hard word to spell, but yes, for nine days!" *"Sure, if Kon wins, it'll be exactly like he's passed six years of math in a day, then you can play, A-Okay." *"Sorry for trying to lock you all up. It was the bottle cap talking." *"Then why is it already happening?" Family Mayor Mellow always carries around a picture of his dead mom Mother Mellow. He must really miss her after her death so he pretends that she's still alive by carrying her picture around treating it like it's really her. Episode Appearances *Grojband Pilot *Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Pox N Roll *Math of Kon *Wish Upon a Jug *Helmet *Zoohouse Rock *Queen Bee *Super Zeroes *A Knight to Remember *Line of Credit (Mentioned) *Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow *On the Air and Out to Sea (Offscreen Cameo) *Rockersize (Mentioned) *Grin Reaper *Rock the House *War and Peaceville *Pop Goes the Bubble *Girl Fest *The Bandidate *The Pirate Lounge for Me *Hologroj (Cameo) *The Snuffles with Snarffles *A-Capella-Lips Now *Bee Bop A Loofah *Soulin' Down the Road *For Hat and Country *It's in the Card *Curse of the Metrognome *Dueling Buttons *Hear Us Rock Part 1 *Hear Us Rock Part 2 Trivia * Mayor Mellow is the one of the two characters in the series to have a mixed relationship with the members of Grojband and Trina Riffin, the other being Mina Beff. Gallery A Mayor Mellow Snap.jpg Trina yelling at Mellow.png The biggest parade in Peaceville.jpg Trina_whacks_into_Mayor_Mellow_and_Tuba_Tim.jpg Mellow and Tim.jpg Of Mother Mellow.jpg Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow is happy he boiled them and Mother Mellow's outlines are missing.jpg Mayor Mellow trips on a plate of hot dogs.jpg Stupid ol' Kin and Stupid ol' Kon.jpg Mayor Mellow announces the contestants.jpg Let's get this finale started!.jpg Cool Mayor Mellow.jpg Mayor Mellow dingalees and dingaloos.jpg Mayor Mellow licking his Choco-Bling.jpg Mayor Mellow looks at the ball.jpg Giving him hair.jpg MELLOW SEZ MELLOW! MELLOW!.jpg Riding mechanical bees! Yes please!.jpg Laney wins a round.jpg Mayor_Mellow_is_pretty_damn_pissed_off_at_Trina.jpg Mayor Mellow on the News.jpg Sparkles loves Mayor Mellow.jpg YIP YIP YAP.jpg Kon Dog loves Mayor Mellow.jpg Mayor Mellow with a Map.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces the next cahllenge.jpg Mellow yells at Trina.png Mayor Bubbles.jpg Mellow loses his head.jpg Prison for life.png Rabid Mellow.png Look out bubbles here he comes.png What's in the can bubble boy.png Mayor Mellow BUBBLES!.png Bubblegeddon.png Mellow Get out of here!.png Corey obliviously signs the contract.jpg Rock Lore of Melodious Monk.jpg Mellow's_gunna_crack_some_skulls.jpg Mayor Mellow rocks this world.jpg Aw, Mayor Mellow, I love you too..jpg Mayor Mellow loves Yippie.jpg Mayor Mellow is happy.jpg Mayor Mellow snoring.jpg Mayor Mellow in a hammock.jpg Mayor Mellow on the news.jpg Mayor Mellow congrats the band-o for doing so good at their gig-o.jpg Mayor Mellwo announces Laney as the big winner.jpg Mayor Mellow looooooves his mama..jpg GAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD! MAYOR MELLOW'S HEAD HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REMOVED FROM HIS NECK!!!!!! GAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg MAYOR MELLOW IS MAD!!!.jpg Mayor Mellow's gunna take you Grrrojbandians away.jpg Mayor Mellow uses his hat phone.jpg Mayor Mellow's hat rings.jpg Mayor Mellow BUBBLES!.png Mayor Mellow introduces the third challenge.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces the next cahllenge.jpg Mayor Mellow hits the timer button.jpg Mellow hat explosion.jpg Production Mayor Mellow's Character Sheets.jpg Mayor Mellow Costumes.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Heroes